Marshall Lee x Bubbly
by Boisterous Bunny BB
Summary: Marshall and Bubblegum were very close friends as youngsters, but now that they've developed into two very handsome, attractive young men Marshall see's something in Bubblegum that Bubblegum wish Marshall did not. Love. A tempting word for the blossoming adults, but is Marshall pursuing a relationship out of reach?


Candy kingdom, a once cleaner, and glorious kingdom was now drenched in honey, and caramel from a long, restless battle with the sticky kingdom from beyond the forest. Fionna and Cake had all but seen the worst as they finished off the criminals; cinnabons, licorice and the evil, and traitorous candy canes. Prince Gumball joined the fight, and miraculously left with a few cuts and bruises, one appearing on his neck, another on his upper arm and light bruising on his thigh. It was a battle he'd soon forget, but never forgive. His kingdom was in need of a serious cleaning, though with a grumble he merely stated _'not today'_ and walked back to his quarters for a quick rest, knowing his people, along with Fionna and Cake, were safe for the time being.

Once there in his comfy room he sluggishly wandered over to his bed, stripped of his caramel coated shirt and pants, leaving only but pink boxers on for fit, untouched by the nasty criminal's mess, and melted. With a light sigh he took to sitting on the edge of the mattress, gazing about the room before running a hand through his dark, thick pink hair, ruffling it out with a soft shake. "I need a shower…" he whispered, his tone more serious and angered then most, his eyes hitting the floor rapidly at the sight of shadows swiftly reining through as the moonlight began to shine its bright glow through the big windows on the opposite wall. With a light grimace the shadows appearance began to dance, and move about softly, knowing, Gumball shook his head. "What do you want…Marshall Lee?" The shadow paused, and in a blink of an eye a man stood in the prince's presence. Short, black hair dangled in front of his face, red eyes glimmering, but then fading, to a light blue in appearance. He was a handsome man, fangs peering out from his smile, but Gumball would be damned to admit it.

"You seem to have had quite the day prince-y. I watched you from afar as you fought that evil scum, and reined victorious yet again." Gumball leaned forward and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, turning his gaze to the man.

"What do you want Marshall? I'm not in the mood for your petty tricks, and games you spoiled brat." Lee's face fell almost instantly, his smile fading as a cloud of smoke wrapped around his body, and before the other knew it the shadow warped beside Gumball, and there sat Marshall, one hand resting on the bed, another laying firmly on the other's upper thigh. The vampire's face so close to the prince's, yet inches away in an attempt to make the prince quite uncomfortable. Marshall succeeded.

"Don't give me that…" He purred. Gumball blushed, but ignored the advance by shoving those filthy vampiric fingers from his delicate skin.

"You insist on inviting yourself into my home, I should have you banned for even thinking of such things. Do you understand what sort of man I am? What I am looking for?" Marshall gave it a thought, peering down at the floor before smirking. The vampire had a few choice words for Gumball, words that worked in his favor.

"Yes. You're a man who lives, and breathes for a vampiric bond, but you are terrified to admit it. You are looking for someone like me to fill that gap. I come so often…hm…and then don't you?" His wicked humor struck a chord in the other sending him to tense suddenly.

"You're unnerving, you know that? You thicken my skin every time you come fourth, and send shivers down my spine. You truly are a horrible man that shouldn't be out gallivanting the way you do…" Marshall moved his leg over to the other side of Gumball's own without thought, straddling him now on the edge of the mattress. Lee's face was left in a state of greed, filthy thoughts churning in his mind. His own hands began to climb up, and down the soft pecks, and chest of the other. Trying to think of reasons to touch the prince, finding all the answers in Gumball's blushed face.

"Then why do you give me that expression, why do you give me these emotions, those touches when we do such things like this…you…are the unnerving one." The prince let out yet another sigh, and pushed Marshall back. The vampire took to standing in front of the half dressed Gumball who looked rather displeased by the company.

"I have never once _"touched you"_ in the manner you are so inclined to speak of. Marshall Lee, you are inconsiderate of ones feelings, you know better than this." The prince stood, striding over to the opened window, of course, not before putting on his house coat, and peered out over his kingdom. "Can I not just come home after war and reside in peace within my room? Why must you bustle in and make noise." He whispered, having a tendency to speak low when he was angered. No need in creating a sticky situation, he had already been in one today. One was enough.

"I am willing to show you what intimacy looks, and feels like if you would only give me the chance."

"I have already told you Marshall, enough is enough. I cannot fall for you when I have obligations to tend to, that do not include a vampire, and intimacy." Lee fisted his fingers and grimaced.

"Who is it then? To whose eyes have you met that you love so dearly? You must have one in mind? Confess!" Without hesitation, Gumball raised his hand to rub his temples unnervingly. He knew this conversation would come one day or another, given the vampire had dropped by ever since Gumball came into existence. Marshall had been confessing, time and time again, his love for prince Gumball, and even after every rejection he continued to stray not far from the prince's sights. Where he cherished the man's loyalty to stick by, the boy was simply too naïve. Prince Gumball had other obligations to tend to that did not include hooking up with Marshall Lee.

"I am to be married to lady Lollipop in due time, as the prophecy has foretold." Marshall raised an eyebrow, but though confused, began to smirk. Frustration no longer edging his face.

"So, this wasn't your decision? You're having to marry lady Lollipop because of some prophecy, that's a joke. You don't have to follow all of these rules Bubbly, just do what you want to do."

"And you think that'll change my mind on how I feel about you? Hardly." Marshall's face regressed back into a grimace.

"Swallow your pride Gumball, you know you're in love with me." This was usually where the conversation took a turn for the worst. Gumball would say something displeasing to Marshall, and Marshall would storm out as though the candy kingdom had crashed down on his shoulders, but this time, when the prince turned to make a snide remark, the vampire had droplets of tears streaming down his cheeks. Gumball hated to admit it, but he felt bad for hurting the other and leaving him in such disarray. He wondered how long this disagreement would continue before Marshall would cease to return to his abode.

"I'm sorry Marshall Lee, but I am not in love with you." In a flash, the vampire vanished. Prince Gumball sat on the windowsill, and peered out the large window, eye shot of the candy kingdom as lights flickered from shops that were still closing for the night. Marshall was so hard headed, he had been ever since Gumball met the vampire, but when their friendship was just budding, Marshall was subtler about his confessions than he was now. That's not to say Gumball did not appreciate the confessions, they were always very heartfelt, and candy sweet, but there was always a reason to disregard the confessions. _Why was that?_ The prince would use work as an excuse, then he'd remark he didn't have time. At one point Gumball tried reasoning with Marshall, telling him he could stay in the castle in hopes that Marshall Lee would see how busy the prince was with work, and out of empathy, stop asking for a relationship. It didn't work. Prince Gumball had to throw the young Marshall out of his abode for invading in his privacy when taking care of princely duties, or…having a shower. So, as his thoughts churned, Gumball retired to his bathroom where he would shower and then return to bed. The soft cushions and warm blankets relaxed his shoulders, and eased him into comfort, though, when he turned to lay on his side those churning thoughts from before his shower were brought back by a simple item, set perfectly on his bedside table. A guitar pick. The prince remembered a day that Marshall was tolerable, in fact so much so he would do everything with the man. To keep those memories of the vampire settled in his long-term memory he kept a guitar pick that Marshall gave him when they were younger. Gumball wondered, what if Marshall would have asked him out back then? Would things be different? The prince slid the guitar pick into his hand and dumped it into the bedside drawer. No need to think such thoughts when the impossible could not, in fact, should not possibly happen.

With that, Gumball shut his eyes and fell asleep. Tomorrow would be different. He would awake with a different point of view, he would be thankful for what he had and what he was given. He would cease thinking about that notorious vampire, Marshall Lee.


End file.
